


Someone to wait for

by IperOuranos



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fight Sex, M/M, Mud
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IperOuranos/pseuds/IperOuranos
Summary: T'Challa è tornato da poco da una missione parecchio lunga con gli Avengers. Erik gli da il bentornato a modo suo: lotte corpo a corpo nel fango.





	Someone to wait for

Erik cadde pesantemente a terra, un sospiro spezzato lasciò le sue labbra a causa dell'impatto. Ancora prima di poter avere il tempo di lamentarsi per il dolore, i suoi muscoli si erano mossi per spingerlo in piedi, i riflessi da soldato molto più efficienti di quanto fosse la sua stessa mente.  
Si alzò in piedi velocemente e si voltò, accolto da un sorriso appena divertito del cugino. 

"Sei lento oggi, Erik."

Erik ringhiò a bassa voce, piegò le ginocchia per prepararsi, e si lanciò di nuovo addosso al re. Provò in ogni modo a superare le sue difese, gli attacchi che continuavano a colpirlo in diverse direzioni, mentre cercava di prendere terreno. Era difficile muoversi velocemente e con precisione su quel pavimento di acqua e fango, ma Erik non avrebbe lasciato che bastasse così poco per metterlo in difficoltà.  
L'idea di allenarsi nella palude era stata sua, in fondo. T'Challa amava allenarsi alla luce del sole, ma in fondo non poteva pretendere che tutti gli scontri si svolgessero in luoghi comodi per lui. Così Erik aveva scelto quel posto umido, freddo (in confronto al resto, almeno), e pieno di fango. Era una zona protetta da una foresta a nord del regno, dove il sole faceva fatica ad arrivare anche nelle ore più calde.  
Era passato ormai parecchio tempo dai loro ultimi allenamenti insieme, in fondo. T'Challa era rimasto via per più di un mese, in missione in America per aiutare quel gruppo di pseudo eroi che chiamavano Avengers a salvare la Terra da chissà quale minaccia. Erik si era lamentato parecchio quando il re era tornato, dicendo che tutto quel tempo di pausa sicuramente l'aveva reso deboluccio. Trascinarlo in quel posto chiuso e lontano da palazzo gli era sembrata la cosa migliore da fare, il giorno dopo che l'altro aveva rimesso piede in Wakanda.

Un pugno lo colpì sullo zigomo, ed Erik sibilò a bassa voce nel sentire il bruciore dovuto alla pelle che si strappava. Si passò il dorso di una mano sul taglio appena aperto per togliere il sangue e non dover rischiare di averlo in bocca, prima di tornare in posizione e ricominciare a colpire l'altro. Era vero, però. Era più in difficoltà oggi di quanto fosse stato le altre volte che si allenavano. T'Challa era veloce e preciso come sempre, scivolava sul fango senza neanche accorgersene. Erik era abituato a combattere su ogni terreno possibile, ma c'era qualcosa quel giorno che lo rendeva più lento, meno reattivo del solito. La sua memoria muscolare lo aiutava ad essere pericoloso e lo teneva in partita, ma mancava qualcosa. E T'Challa faceva di tutto per lavorare su quella sua debolezza, colpendolo velocemente e senza lasciargli un attimo di respiro.  
Passarono lunghi minuti, in cui Erik tentava continuamente di sopraffare l'altro ma ci riusciva sempre e solo in parte, mentre T'Challa continuava a colpirlo ai fianchi, stancare il suo corpo, in quel modo così irritante ma inarrestabile. La pazienza era sempre stato il punto debole di Erik, e questa volta non fu diversa. Con un ringhio decise che ne aveva abbastanza, e avanzò mettendo più energia nei suoi corpi, finché non riuscì a guadagnare velocemente terreno sull'altro. T'Challa arretrava ed incassava, ma non sembrava realmente indebolito. E quando Erik non se l'aspettava, il re si abbassò e lo colpì sul retro delle gambe, facendolo finire a terra senza che l'altro potesse fare nulla per difendersi.  
Un altro ringhio, e di nuovo l'istinto di Erik si mise subito al lavoro per farlo rialzare. Contrariamente alla volta prima, però, non fu così facile. Il peso del corpo di T'Challa fu sul suo ancora prima che Erik potesse far forza sui reni per girarsi, e il re lo bloccò a terra, le mani che arpionavano i suoi polsi al terreno fangoso sotto di loro. Erik cercò di liberarsi con uno strattone, ma la presa salda di T'Challa non lo lasciò muovere di un solo centimetro. 

"Me la stai rendendo fin troppo facile, Erik."

Lo avvisò il re. Lui sorrise appena, e cercò di liberarsi ancora. Nessun risultato. 

"Che ti devo dire, mi sto annoiando e voglio finire in fretta. Sei poco divertente."

T'Challa non sembrò essere particolarmente convinto.

"Io penso che tu volessi portarmi in questo posto, fare un po' di preliminari come piace a te, e poi finire esattamente qui, nel fango, sotto di me. Che ne dici?"

Erik ringhiò ancora una volta. Non erano una novità, quelle battute. Non era una novità neanche il fatto che ogni volta che si trovavano in queste situazioni, facevano sempre la stessa fine. Ma ancora l'ex soldato non si era piegato all'idea di ammettere a qualcuno oltre se stesso quanto gli piacesse sentire il peso del cugino sopra di sé. Era stato un anno difficile, da quando era arrivato la prima volta in Wakanda, ed aveva lavorato sodo prima per se stesso, e poi per riuscire ad ottenere un posto in quella società che era anche sua ma che l'aveva gettato ai margini dopo il suo errore. L'appoggio del cugino era stata una delle cose che l'aveva sorretto nei momenti più difficili. E quando erano da soli, in quei posti dove nessuno poteva raggiungerli, quando le piante o le mura della città bloccavano il mondo e gli impedivano di entrare, in quei momenti affidarsi alle sue mani era così... Facile. Naturale.  
Ma Erik aveva passato così tanto, e aveva giurato più e più volte che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto sottometterlo, in alcun modo. L'aveva giurato a suo padre, l'aveva giurato a tutta la sua gente morta prima di lui. E sentire quelle parole era difficile, come se l'idea di essere sottomesso dal cugino fosse allo stesso tempo confortante e ripugnante.  
T'Challa conosceva ogni suo pensiero, ovviamente. In qualche modo, il monarca era sempre in grado di scrutare nei suoi occhi e nella sua mente, di capire ciò che pensava e ciò che voleva, di vedere i suoi dubbi e le sue idee. Questa volta non faceva eccezione. Il cugino si piegò delicatamente su di lui, la presa ancora salda sui suoi polsi, e avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio. 

"Siamo in una palude dimenticata da tutti, Erik. E sai che non ho intenzione di farti del male."

Le parole arrivarono come un soffio gentile, che voleva tranquillizzarlo e stuzzicarlo allo stesso tempo. Gli riuscirono fin troppo bene entrambe le cose.  
Erik ringhiò ancora una volta, ma i suoi muscoli smisero di contrarsi nel tentativo di sfuggire all'altro. Continuava a muoversi, ma non c'era alcuna convinzione nei suoi occhi. Non rispose alle sue parole, si limitò a inarcarsi verso di lui, il petto coperto dalle cicatrici che toccava contro quello liscio di T'Challa.  
Il re sorrise appena, nascondendo all'ultimo un sospiro spezzato nel sentire la sua pelle, e velocemente si abbassò totalmente su di lui baciandolo con forza. Erik non si tirò indietro, incontrò le sue labbra e lo baciò con un'urgenza che non pensava di avere, sentendo improvvisamente il bisogno di avere il cugino più vicino, di sentire il suo calore, il suo odore, la sua voce. T'Challa lasciò andare i suoi polsi per poter abbassare le mani e toccare il suo petto, le dita che danzavano tra le sue cicatrici senza mai premere troppo, come se il re si stesse particolarmente divertendo a stuzzicare i suoi sensi. Anche con le mani libere, Erik non tentò di sottrarsi all'altro. Cercò le sue spalle e le strinse, i suoi tocchi più pesanti e veloci di quelli del cugino. Le sue unghie affondarono subito nella sua pelle, graffiandola come faceva decisamente troppo spesso. Ricordava di essersi sentito particolarmente poco contento nel vedere la pelle della sua schiena guarita da ogni segno, quando si era spogliato prima della loro sfida. Troppo tempo lontani significava che sul corpo di T'Challa non rimaneva alcun segno lasciato durante i loro incontri, e ad Erik non andava affatto bene.  
T'Challa lasciò un sibilo a bassa voce quando sentì i suoi graffi, e subito lo spinse con entrambe le mani all'altezza dei pettorali, buttandolo di nuovo nel basso strato di fango, impedendogli di continuare la sua opera.

"Dovresti smetterla, sai? Non posso neanche farmi un bagno nel fiume in santa pace per colpa tua. Devo sempre avere una maglia quando sono in pubblico."

Erik accennò un sorriso, leccandosi appena le labbra.

"Nessuno ti impedisce di fregartene, sei il re o no?"

"Oh, così possono vedere tutti come mi riduci la schiena ogni volta?"

Erik sentì la propria erezione già rigida pulsare nel pantaloni che aveva ancora addosso. 

"Che c'è gattino, non ti piace che qualcun altro oltre a te abbia gli artigli?"

T'Challa si abbassò su di lui senza rispondere, veloce e inaspettato come sempre, e morse la sua spalla abbastanza forte da strappare un gemito a metà tra l'eccitazione ed il dolore dalle labbra di Erik. L'ex soldato si sollevò appena, con il bacino, nel tentativo di trovare contatto con l'altro, ma T'Challa abbassò una mano per spingerlo contro il terreno, impedendogli di muoversi. Avrebbe potuto lottare, e probabilmente avrebbe ottenuto qualcosa, ma non lo fece. Si limitò a rimanere fermo, tutti i suoi neuroni concentrati sulla sensazione acuta del dolore che gli provocava la pelle rotta in superficie dall'altro. Era abbastanza sicuro che ogni pulsazione della ferita leggera gli spingesse altro sangue nella zona del cavallo.  
Il re sembrava non essersi perso la sua reazione, perché si sporse di nuovo per abbassarsi su di lui, strofinando il naso sul retro del suo orecchio.

"Sei persino più impaziente del solito, ti basta un mese di astinenza per diventare così tranquillo? Devo provarci più spesso."

Erik si mosse ancora, senza capire se quello che tentava di fare era il liberarsi dal peso dell'altro o il cercare maggiore contatto col suo corpo. Si rese conto solo in quel momento, prendendosi un attimo per pensare alla situazione, che non aveva smesso un attimo di tendersi verso di lui, tendere le mani sul suo corpo, stringerlo alla ricerca della sua pelle, per poterlo sentire contro di sé e sotto le proprie dita. Si accorse solo in quel momento del nodo caldo che aveva all'altezza dello stomaco, e del modo in cui tutto il suo corpo cercasse quello dell'altro perché il sentirlo contro di sé era l'unica cosa che sembrava riuscire a scioglierlo.  
Si prese un attimo per chiedersi da quando, esattamente, aveva cominciato a sentire quel profondo, pulsante bisogno di sentire l'altro contro di sé. Decise che non aveva alcuna voglia di saperlo e che non gli fregava nulla, e l'unica cosa che voleva era che quello stronzo la smettesse di prenderlo bonariamente in giro e cominciasse a fare sul serio. 

"Perché allora non la smetti di parlare e non cominci a renderti utile?"

Gli chiese, ignorando totalmente il suo commento. T'Challa sorrise delicato, passò ancora una volta il naso sul suo collo, per poi scendere velocemente con le mani e raggiungere i suoi pantaloni, aprendoli senza grandi cerimonie prima di far scivolare una mano al loro interno per stringere la mano contro il membro gonfio dell'altro, ancora stretto dai boxer. Erik non trattenne un gemito eccitato, che sciolse qualsiasi tipo di difesa avesse provato ad ergere attorno a sé da quando T'Challa l'aveva fatto cadere a terra. La sua mente decise di arrendersi totalmente all'altro, e il suo corpo fu più che contento di poter assecondare quel bisogno pulsante e doloroso che continuava a percorrerlo in continue ondate. Erik alzò le mani, cercò subito i pantaloni dell'altro e li aprì velocemente, mettendo a dura prova la resistenza del bottone durante il processo. Lo spogliò subito di tutto ciò che gli rimaneva, in modo da liberare il suo membro e poterlo stringere in una mano. Lasciò un ringhio basso nel sentirlo pulsare rigido contro il palmo, e sollevò la testa in modo da poter incontrare di nuovo le sue labbra.  
Il re era sempre una persona posata ed equilibrata, ma Erik sapeva quanto tutto questo lo stesse mettendo a dura prova. Allo stesso modo in cui T'Challa sapeva domare il suo animo ribelle di natura, Erik sapeva come risvegliare il felino che dormiva nel petto del cugino, molto più pericoloso e molto più interessante di quanto potesse essere la Pantera. Riusciva a vedere l'eccitazione nei suoi occhi, la vedeva nel modo disordinato in cui lo toccava, nelle sue dita che quasi graffiavano la pelle del suo petto nel tentativo di toccarlo meglio, e nella mano che velocemente si era disfata del suo intimo per poter arrivare alla sua erezione, toccandola con una pesantezza che non sarebbe mai sembrata tipica del re.  
Erik lasciò un sospiro pesante, lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro contro il terreno, noncurante del fango che gli sporcava i capelli, e si inarcò meglio verso di lui nel tentativo di sentirlo ancora. T'Challa crollò su di lui, reggendosi con una mano, mentre l'altra lasciava andare il suo membro per scivolare più in basso, finché le dita non arrivarono a strofinare pesantemente contro il suo ingresso. Erik sentì un tremito scorrergli lungo il corpo, piegò le gambe in modo da stringere le ginocchia contro i fianchi dell'altro, nel tentativo di tirarlo meglio contro di sé. Se di norma sapeva essere impaziente, in quel momento non c'era nulla al mondo che potesse convincerlo ad aspettare un altro minuto. Il suo intero corpo non faceva che urlare così forte il suo bisogno da riempirgli le orecchie e offuscargli la vista, e tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare era trovare un modo per convincere l'altro a prenderlo, lì, in quel momento. 

"T'Challa."

Lo chiamò, solamente, la voce bassa e resa quasi graffiante a causa dell'eccitazione. Il cugino non se lo fece ripetere, si abbassò su di lui e lo baciò di nuovo, prima di far affondare al suo interno un dito, lentamente ma con sicurezza. Erik non tentò neanche per una frazione di secondo di trattenere il gemito che gli uscì dalle labbra, alto e carico di quel bisogno che si portava dentro da quando aveva visto il cugino tornare la sera prima. Sentì T'Challa sospirare pesante ed eccitato contro di lui, le sue labbra poggiate contro la sua spalla, ormai leggermente colorata dal rosso che il re aveva lasciato con il suo morso poco tempo prima. 

"Prova un'altra volta a gemere a quel modo e giuro che non mi prendo responsabilità per le mie azioni, cugino."

"Non sono sicuro, è una minaccia o un invito?"

Erik non era sicuro di dove avesse trovato la forza per parlare, ma l'ironia che pensava avrebbe dovuto esserci nella sua voce era stata sostituita da un tono basso e incrinato dall'eccitazione che non lo rendeva minimamente credibile. L'ex soldato se ne dispiacque un poco, ma aveva cose ben più importanti a cui pensare, quindi la sua testa lasciò scorrere via il pensiero quasi immediatamente.  
T'Challa, in compenso, rispose solo con un ringhio basso, affondando meglio il dito dentro di lui e piegandolo all'interno, per toccare meglio le sue pareti. Erik strinse i denti e lasciò un altro lieve gemito, mentre ogni tocco non faceva altro che mandare altre scosse nel suo corpo, sempre troppo poco per poterlo davvero soddisfare. 

"Non fare battute, sono serio. Non ho intenzione di farti male."

Quella frase, detta a bassa voce, il tono carico di eccitazione, mentre lui continuava ad affondare meglio il dito nel suo corpo, era una delle cose più da T'Challa che Erik potesse immaginare. Era lì steso per lui, ogni cellula del suo corpo lo stava pregando di prenderlo da fin troppo tempo, T'Challa stesso non riusciva più a contenere l'urgenza e il bisogno che Erik riusciva a sentire nei suoi tocchi pesanti, eppure il re riusciva comunque a trovare un momento per le sue inutili preoccupazioni. Erik avrebbe voluto baciarlo e prenderlo a schiaffi allo stesso tempo. In quel momento esatto, però, propendeva molto di più verso la seconda opzione. 

"T'Challa, c'è del cazzo di lubrificante nella mia borsa giuro che se non ti muovi ti butto giù da una scogliera più alta di quella vecchia."

Il re non se lo fece dire due volte, si allungò verso la borsa che Erik aveva portato con sé, contenente un cambio ed un kit di pronto soccorso (sempre utile, durante le loro sessioni di allenamento), e affondò la mano per trovare il lubrificante. Tornò su di lui così veloce che Erik quasi non si era accorto di quando aveva cominciato a muoversi, e dopo aver lasciato cadere il liquido freddo sul suo ingresso (Erik rabbrividì alla sensazione, ma decise di non lamentarsi) ne fece cadere una quantità abbondante sul proprio membro, prima di avvicinare la punta al suo ingresso. Erik aveva smesso di preoccuparsi o interessarsi di qualsiasi cosa molto tempo prima, e tra esse era compresa anche qualsiasi briciola di dignità che gli potesse essere rimasta. Si tese subito verso di lui nel sentirlo, le mani che si artigliavano di nuovo alle sue spalle. Lo guardò negli occhi e cercò ancora le sue labbra, prima di inarcarsi ancora nel tentativo di spingersi da solo contro di lui, visto che l'altro sembrava fin troppo lento. T'Challa allargò un piccolo sorriso contro le sue labbra, per poi stringere i suoi fianchi e cominciare ad affondare dentro di lui, con movimenti veloci che tradivano quanto anche il re fosse impaziente.  
Erik lasciò un gemito alto ed eccitato, troppo concentrato sul sentire il cugino entrare dentro di lui e riempirlo, facendolo sentire come solo lui era in grado, per poter pensare a trattenersi. T'Challa poggiò entrambe le mani ai lati della sua testa, tenendosi sollevato su di lui, mentre cominciava a muoversi con forza, il respiro veloce e spezzato solleticava la pelle dell'altro sotto di lui.  
Nessuno dei due aveva la voglia o la forza di parlare, troppo impegnati a stringersi uno contro l'altro, toccare e sentire pelle contro pelle il più possibile, entrambi troppo affamati di contatto dopo tanto tempo separati per preoccuparsi di qualsiasi cosa che non fossero loro due.

Erik allungò la braccia in modo da affondare le dita nella schiena dell'altro, e quando T'Challa si mosse cambiando appena l'angolazione e colpendo la sua prostata, Erik lasciò un gemito misto a un ringhio alto, le dita che affondavano negli strati superficiali della pelle del re graffiandola e aprendola, piccole solitarie gocce di sangue che cadevano sulle sue dita. T'Challa lasciò un gemito strozzato nel sentire le sue dita, e abbassò una mano a stringere con forza il suo membro, rimasto bloccato a strofinare contro i loro corpi per tutto il tempo. Nessuno dei due aveva la forza per poter resistere a lungo, e quando le dita di T'Challa si avvolsero attorno al suo membro, Erik sentì le onde di piacere montare nel suo corpo. Bastarono pochi tocchi per farlo venire con forza, un gemito alto soffocato contro la spalla del re mentre lo mordeva con violenza. I muscoli del suo condotto si contrassero con forza, e bastò quella stimolazione così improvvisa a strappare a T'Challa un orgasmo violento, il suo membro che pulsava dentro l'altro mentre il liquido ricopriva le sue pareti.  
Erik lasciò un sospiro pesante, soddisfatto e stanco allo stesso tempo, e solo dopo lunghi secondi decise di rilassare il corpo, lasciando andare la schiena del re per crollare di nuovo sul terreno fangoso. Guardò il cugino sopra di sé, che lo stava osservando con il respiro ancora pesante, e alzò appena un angolo della bocca.

"Che hai da guardare, hm?"

Chiese, troppo stanco per sforzarsi di sembrare arrabbiato. T'Challa si abbassò, prendendo appena tra i denti il suo labbro inferiore e tirandolo appena.

"Nulla, sei carino quando sei impaziente. Molto più malleabile."

Erik sbuffò sonoramente, e diede uno spintone senza forza all'altro. T'Challa rise piano, e si spostò lentamente per sdraiarsi al suo fianco, anche lui troppo stanco per lamentarsi del fango. Erik lo guardò un secondo, un lieve sorriso sulle labbra, prima di voltare la testa per poter guardare le fronde degli alberi che si chiudevano sopra di loro. Era molto verde e piena di vita, per essere una palude. Come tutto, anche quella era migliore del solito, in Wakanda. 

"Erik."

La voce del cugino lo fece tornare alla realtà, e lui voltò di nuovo la testa verso l'altro. T'Challa lo stava guardando con attenzione, voltato su un fianco.

"Uh?"

"La prossima volta che per fare queste cose scegli di venire un posto come una palude piena di fango, giuro che prima te lo faccio venire duro e poi ti mollo lì. Sai, una radura sarebbe stata molto più comoda."

Erik rise divertito, e scosse la testa un paio di volte. Era troppo stanco per difendere la sua posizione, e troppo ammorbidito dalla sensazione di avere l'altro di nuovo vicino per lamentarsi delle sue minacce e fargli notare che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di farlo. Così si limitò ad avvicinarsi meglio a lui, inclinando appena la testa di lato per poggiarla un poco sulla spalla. Di solito era T'Challa a cercare il contatto fisico e ad appoggiarsi a lui, ma immaginava che per una volta potesse anche fare un'eccezione.  
Rimase fermo per diversi minuti, rifiutandosi totalmente di rispondere alle lamentele del re, e limitandosi a riposare un poco. 

"E comunque..." riprese, solo dopo un bel po' "Scelgo il posto che mi pare. Così impari a lasciarmi qui per un mese mentre combatti alieni o chissà che altro."

T'Challa rise un poco, e si avvicinò meglio per chinare la testa ed appoggiarla contro la sua. Erik si sarebbe fatto torturare prima di ammetterlo, ma sentirlo così vicino aveva un effetto rilassante, quasi rassicurante su di lui.

"Posso anche stare via, ma torno sempre qui, sai? Questa è casa mia. E casa tua."

Erik rimase in silenzio, senza commentare quella frase, ma le parole gli scaldarono il petto, e dovette nascondere un lieve sorriso. In fondo, era bello avere un posto da poter chiamare casa. Ed era bello anche avere qualcuno da aspettare.


End file.
